


Mother, Love and Chrome

by rGo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen, father - Freeform, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rGo/pseuds/rGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings on Love, Comfort and Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother, Love and Chrome

-=-

It must sound silly, now,  
as a grown man  
fighting back tears to say  
I always thought of her as Mother.

Maybe, because I never knew our Mother.  
She was only a story  
Told to me by someone  
who barely remembered.

But as a boy,  
she was all I knew  
of safety and comfort,  
of warmth and family.

My brother would laugh,  
no, not laugh-- snort. Disdainfully.  
As if that were better.  
When I said I loved her.

But I knew he felt the same.  
I saw him light up  
when we saw her waiting for us  
after school.

I knew he only felt safe with her.  
How he would only sleep  
with me in his arms,  
and us, embraced in her.

I knew he remembered  
how she protected us  
night after night, while our father  
was gone. God knows where.

What beauty of the world I saw,  
she showed me; from the  
wheat fields in Kansas,  
to the New England shores of Maine.

And after Dad was gone,  
we took care of her, though  
truth is,  
she never stopped taking care of us

Grown men, tired and frightened.  
Back to our ebony skinned mother  
every night  
So she could comfort us.

Warm and familiar,  
the faint scent of leather  
clung to her like old perfume.  
It still makes me think of her.

And she would sing to us,  
electric guitars and salvation blues..  
Never the same tune,  
but always the same song.

And I knew, I really knew  
As long as I had my brother  
and we had her,  
We would always have Family

-=-

**Author's Note:**

> \-- not exactly drabble, but it is what it is. 
> 
> Subject to mood fueled revisions. 
> 
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
